1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit and a display device including the same, and more particularly to an integrated circuit that includes alignment marks and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An integrated circuit (IC) is obtained by integrating electronic elements, such as transistors, resistors, and capacitors, on a single substrate or within the substrate to implement a function of a specified circuit. Since the integrated circuit has a reduced size in comparison to a circuit implemented by individually arranging the electronic elements and is integrally formed, the handling and wiring thereof are facilitated, and the mass production thereof becomes possible. Accordingly, the integrated circuit is used in various electronic devices.
With the development of technology, electronic devices having miniaturized sizes and various complicated functions are required. Accordingly, it is necessary that the size of an integrated circuit included in the electronic device is miniaturized and the structure thereof is complicated.
Recently, as the use of a mobile phone, a smart phone, a PMP, and a PDP increases, a display device is on the trend of miniaturization and thin filming. Accordingly, even in the display device, an integrated circuit having a miniaturized size and a complicated structure can be used. For example, the display device may use an integrated circuit as a device for driving a display panel that displays an image.